Phantom of the Uchiha
by SilverSnowflake9798
Summary: Some say he's a phantom, but others say he's a ghost. Some say he's a murderer while others say he's smarter than most. For Sakura Haruno, the phantom was never a man soaked in blood. No matter the rumors that went by, he was always the man she loved.
1. New Manager

**Have I ever mentioned that I love phantom of the opera? Because I LOVE phantom of the opera. This isn't going to follow the original plotline specifically, but it's got the same premise. Both Naruto and Phantom of the opera belong to their perspective authors. The characters might be a bit ooc to fit the story but I'll do my best to keep them in character. I'm going to try and make this story short since I've got a lot of work lately.**

 _Well._ Kakashi sighed, only looking slightly perturbed. _I guess the day could have gone worse._

Danzo wore the same identical frown that seemed to be burned onto his face. If Kakashi didn't need to cover his eye for health reasons he would use it to double check that the frown wasn't painted on. "…This is for the best Kakashi," He explained, though Kakashi was certain he had heard that before.

Luckily Kakashi was a pretty easy going person, or he would have made more of a fuss. Running one hand through his hair he sighed evenly. "I suppose it's up to the managers anyway."

"Yes, it is!" The red headed women at Danzo's side smirked, her smile tinged with a hint of darkness. Kakashi decided it was better not to mention he couldn't remember her name.

Danzo glanced back at the girl with the same expression. "Karin, why don't you go check your new stage? I'm sure you'd love to see where you will be working from now on." Karin nearly bounced up and down with glee before skipping towards the stage area. When she was gone Danzo turned back to Kakashi with an expression so grim he was sure someone must have died. "Before you leave, I would appreciate if you introduced Karin and myself to the crew."

( **Just to clear things up, I don't hate Karin. She's not my favourite but I don't hate her. I actually think she can be a pretty cool person when she's not obsessing over Sasuke. Unfortunately she is one of my least liked characters, and I wasn't sure who else had the character to fit the role, considering she's very sneaky to get what she wants at times. I'll try not to bash her unless it fits with the story. Sorry Karin fans!)**

Kakashi nodded respectfully. "Of course. I'll get them all ready now." Danzo nodded. Without another word he turned on his heel and headed in the direction his skipping niece had gone to. Kakashi watched them go silently, unsure what he was feeling at the moment. Disappointment? Sadness? No, he wasn't bothered by this new development enough to feel any of those.

Perhaps concern was the winning emotion.

Turning, he headed down the stairs of the familiar front hall. The entrance to the opera house was grand, the stairs painted gold with statues of beautiful women and men dancing on either side. In the back of his mind Kakashi made a mental note to visit the opera house as often as possible. He was going to miss the architecture if nothing else.

"Kakashi?" He glanced up in surprise. Only then did he notice a number of his staff were watching eagerly, waiting for an explanation. He wondered how long they had been watching him and Danzo talking for. The women at the front, Hinata, took a nervous step forward. "I-Is everything alright?"

"Ah, well…" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, not sure how to put it. "I've been relieved of my position as manager of the opera."

"WHAT?" Naruto, one of the main actors, exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "How could they? But Kakashi, you can't go! You don't deserve that! Why would-"

"Calm down Naruto," Kakashi assured him with a slight laugh. "It's not a big deal. I was going to retire in a year or two anyway."

"But Kakashi!" Ino, a dancer, stomped her foot on the ground. "That's not fair! You're the best manager we could have asked for!" If Kakashi didn't insist on wearing a mask all the time to avoid anyone catching his frequent colds they would have caught his blush.

"That is very kind of you Ino, but don't worry about me,"

"I'm not worried about you!" She interrupted. "I'm worried about us! What will we do now that you are gone?" A silence fell over the group as they all turned to stare at her. "Ah…I mean, I am worried about you to. But, uh, you did say you were fine with it!" Fine with it wasn't the words Kakashi would use.

However he forced himself not to show his thoughts. "Don't worry about that Ino. I'm sure Danzo knows what he's doing. He'll be a great manager, I'm sure." There was a flurry of skeptical looks that were passed around through the crowd. Kakashi couldn't blame them. He himself wasn't feeling too good about the situation.

He could handle losing his job. Money was never a problem for him considering how little he bought and how much he was paid. It was leaving the opera house that was a problem.

It was leaving him alone that sent shivers up his spine…

* * *

 _What am I even doing here?_ Sakura wondered to herself.

 _Baka! You've been thinking that for the whole journey! You're going to make me sick!_ Her inner Sakura yelled back at her. She pointedly ignored her.

 _No turning back now,_ Sakura thought as she forced herself to take a deep breath.

 _That's what I've been trying to tell-_ That was about the time Sakura stopped listening to her.

Sakura Haruno stood in front of the grand opera house of Paris. An opera so large and famous the stories of it were spread all throughout France. Sakura had never actually believed she would see it in real life. But there she was, standing where she had been directed to go by the man who apparently was one of the opera's main donators.

 _Sai…_ Sakura held tightly onto the locket around her neck with closed eyes. _I can't wait to see you again._

It took all her strength to force herself to finally open the doors and walk inside.

Once inside Sakura's mouth dropped open in shock. The front entrance was absolutely marvelous! Red carpets decorated the floor not covered by gleaming marble. A set of golden painted staircase led form the center of the room and branched out to three different balconies that looked down on the hall. Sakura had never seen something so marvelous and spectacular in her entire life. _I can't wait to see the stage!_ She thought gleefully.

"Hi there!" Sakura jumped in shock at the voice. Spinning on her heel she found a strange looking man wearing a lame bright green tux and sporting a black bowl cut. If nothing else, his grin held no ill will and he seemed friendly enough. "And who might you be? A beautiful lady exploring the city?" Sakura made a face at the man's loud outbursts, hoping no one else could hear him.

"I-ah, I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura," She added quickly with a polite curtsey. "I was sent here by Sai. He said I should talk to someone named Kakashi Hatake about getting singing lessons?"

The man's eyes lit up with recognition and-she was panicked to see- sadness. "Ah, Kakashi. I'm sorry my dear but I doubt he can help you. He was let go just this morning."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. _WHAT?_ She wanted to scream, but her self-control kept her in check. Barely. "B-but I came all this way…" Sakura didn't know what to do. She'd made a lot of sacrifices to come to the opera house. Her family was of a lowly clan and she'd had to use all the money she had saved up for years just for the trip there. Sai had promised her that she would get singing lessons and then a position in the choir for a job. But now that that option was out the window, she didn't know what to do.

 _I-I told you this was a bad idea!_ Her inner self yelled at her.

 _No you didn't!_ Sakura yelled back.

"Whoa whoa, don't fret little lady," the man assured her, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. "Never let it be said Gai didn't help a lady in distress! Come on, the new manager is meeting with the crew now. Sai's a big supporter of the opera and I'm sure the manager will do what he asks." Sakura gave a weak smile, not wanting to get her hopes up. Nervously she allowed him to lead her away, not sure she had any other options.

 _I guess things could be worse…_

* * *

Kakashi spotted Gai finally coming through the doors. He also noticed a young women with short pink hair and bright green eyes following behind him. She wore a dirty pink dress and carried a small bag on her back. He recognized the familiar situation immediately. Sai _…_ Kakashi shook his head. _This is the worst timing._

With the final member of the crew there however, Kakashi knew Danzo wouldn't wait any longer. He stood from his chair on the stage to face the crew of the opera sitting in the audience. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Suigetsu and Chouji all had to be woken up by an annoyed Ino and Karui. Lee was practically sparkling, excited to do his part. Neji, Tenten, Shino, Gaara, Kankaro, Jugo, and Temari either looked bored or disinterested. Hinata and Matsuri both looked nervous, glancing at the unfamiliar faces on the stage. The whole crew was a lot bigger of course, however those were the faces he recognized the most. They were all around the same age, 20-24. Most of them had grown up together and somehow managed to all find jobs in the opera house. He almost felt like a teacher to them.

All their attention turned to him as he got to the centre of the stage. "Good evening everyone. As I'm sure all of Paris knows, I have been relieved of my duty as manager of the opera."

"NO!" Naruto screamed.

"Boo!" Shikamaru cupped his hands to yell. The others hushed them silently.

Iruka behind Kakashi sent Naruto a glare to silence him. "I'm afraid so. But don't worry, Danzo is in charge of many different entertainment establishments and he will be sure to keep the opera house running smoothly. I expect all of you to treat him the same as you did me."

"Fat chance," Temari mumbled under her breath. The stone faces of the rest of that group in particular said that many of them agreed.

"…I said, I hope that you will all treat him with the utmost respect." He put on his innocent I'm-not-really-innocent-I-will-kill-you-if-you-disobey-smile. "Understood."

A large number of them gulped. "Y-yes Kakashi!" They didn't even need to see his mouth to know that expression. Tsunade snickered from the chair to his left.

He nodded. "Good. Now everyone, please welcome Danzo the new manager." Danzo got to his feet and stood proudly. A few people offered weak applause but characters like Naruto and Ino who were not only loyal but stubborn refused to do anything but glare. "As well as his niece, Karin, who will be a fellow actor of yours in no time." There was even less applause that time, which did not surprise Kakashi. Taking a manger role was one thing, but trying to force yourself into a cast that treated each other like family with that betrayal? Things did not look well for the smirking, red haired girl who tilted her glances up with one finger as she ate in the sight of the crowd.

"They bought their way in," Kiba growled.

"Are you surprised?" Shikamaru muttered back.

Kakashi waved to Danzo, gesturing it was his turn as he took a seat. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Gai whispering to the young girl who sat near the back. She was obviously not from Paris, but he had to admit she was a pretty girl. He just felt bad that Sai kept sending these girls to him. All he could do was give them a small role when they probably expected the world. He would at least make sure Iruka or Tsunade got her some job so the trip wasn't for nothing.

His thoughts were interrupted by the start of Danzo's speech. "Good evening everyone. I hope to get to know each and every one of you personally in the future." Someone in the crowd mumbled fat chance again, but at least that time they were quiet about it. Danzo paused at the interruption, then went on to advise his speech just a bit. "I understand that many of you are saddened by losing your previous manager, but I assure you I am not trying to replace him. I am merely trying to maintain the glory of the opera, and I hope all of you will come to work with me in this." Kakashi heard one of them mutter _he's older than Kakashi, why isn't he retiring?_ Kakashi himself had to hold back a smile at that one.

"This may be a big change, but in time you will come to understand-"

He was interrupted by the sound of lightening.

Everyone jumped. A few people screamed and Kiba had jumped into Shino's arms in surprise. Karin had fallen back into her chair in shock while others had rushed to their feet, heads shaking this way and that to find the source of the noise. In the back, Sakura had covered her mouth to hold back the scream. She had just been outside, there was not even a cloud in the sky! How was their thunder?

"What was that?" Gai's screaming was almost as loud as the lightening. Sakura winced but was too surprised to punch him into silence. A few others at the front started yelling the same protests.

"Was that one of the stage effects?" A man with dark hair tied up asked.

"But there is no one in the rafters, everyone is here!" A man with pale eyes argued back.

"Who did that?" The girl with red hair at the front shrieked.

"What just,"

Everyone's screams were interrupted by the lightening, even louder that time. Their shrieks were filled with even more fear that time, and a few hugged the arm of the person next to them in fear. The women at the front was shivering as she took nervous steps back while the older man with dark hair and a few bandages trembled slightly. Sakura hadn't even realized she had gotten to her feet till she was also spying the ceiling, looking for the source of the noise.

But there was no answer.

Instead, from the roof, a small, white envelope fluttered down to the front of the stage. The red-head let out a yelp and jumped back, catching everyone's attention. They all watched as the piece of paper fluttered down, landing exactly in front of the feet of the new manager.

There was a silence for a few moments as everyone stared at the paper on the stage. The silence was finally broken when a blonde man yelled out. "Opera ghost!"

"Naruto, shut up!" A girl with two matching buns cuffed him upside the head. Sakura wasn't sure she had heard him right.

 _Opera ghost?_

While the others remained unmoving, the man whose masks covered all but one eye moved towards the letter. "Ah, I suppose he would want a say in all this," he muttered while he took the letter in his hands. After turning it to see both sides he handed the letter to Danzo. "It's alright. Just a greeting from our friendly little ghost."

There was another boom of lightening.

"Well, perhaps not little," Kakashi corrected through the screams of fear.

Sakura watched in awe as the man took the letter in his hands, checking over the paper. Sakura couldn't see much of it, but she noticed on one side there was what looked like a fan, red on the top and white at the handle. The symbol didn't mean anything to Sakura. However, when the man turned it over to see the sign, he froze. Others were all too preoccupied with the false lightening, but Danzo was staring at the letter as if it was a ghost of his past coming back to haunt him.

Kakashi didn't notice right away, instead rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "It looks like the higher ups didn't tell you. They probably wouldn't know how to explain it…" Kakashi waved towards the ceiling, and they couldn't tell if he was referring to the noise or the entire opera. "This opera is haunted. Congratulations."

"Excuse me?" Karin shrieked again, gaping at Kakashi as if he'd just said the most absurd thing in the history of the earth. _For someone new hear it probably is just that._

"We call him the opera ghost, or sometimes the phantom. He has a small list of demands, but if you follow them then you will hardly notice he is there. The lightning was probably just his way of getting your attention." When the two of them continued to stare at him Kakashi scratched his chin. "It's really hard to explain it all now, but if you like I can tell you everything once we are done here."

"Are…Are you kidding me? A ghost? That's absolutely insane!" The few who had finally calmed down in the crowd muttered to each other that the girl was in for a rude awakening. "Is this supposed to be some kind of prank?"

 _It would be easier if it was,_ Kakashi mused. "I assure you this is not a trick. It may be someone playing a prank, but if it is none of us know anything about it and they have been pulling this particular prank for many years now. None of us can really come up with an explanation, so we all just call it a ghost." She must have thought Kakashi was an idiot, and probably thought the rest of the crew were idiots for believing him to. _The story would probably sound absurd to anyone new._

"Well I don't believe in ghosts!" Karin exclaimed with a huff. A few people in the crowd snickered but she shot them a glare that sent them into silence. Kakashi let out a sigh, already feeling bad for the poor, innocent girl who would soon be dragged into a mess she couldn't control. And worse, if she didn't get rid of that attitude and started doing as the ghost said he doubted that the phantom would be merciful. Glancing over at Danzo he noticed the man had returned his focus to the letter. He hadn't opened it yet. Oddly, he was just staring at the symbol on the back.

"…Is there something wrong with the symbol Danzo?"

Danzo shot up, a bit of fear in the eye that showed. "No," he blurted, his first loss of control. "No, nothing at all. It is just odd is all."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, his own skepticism refusing to let him believe his words. But with no argument at the moment, he could only shrug. "It's what he uses. You can always tell it was the phantom when you see that symbol." Turning back to the now calm crowd he waved to them easily. "Now that the show is over, why don't you all get back to work? I've already got tickets to the next play and I don't want to be disappointed."

"Yes Kakashi!" A few of the more friendly ones called while the others just nodded or ignored him. Slowly people pulled away to either start their own discussions or get back to their work.

Their previous manager on the other hand gave a quick bow to the new manager. "If you'll excuse me, I have a few things I need to take care of. Once I'm done I'll come find you and explain this opera ghost to you. Ooh! Or you can ask Iruka, I'm sure he'd love to explain it all to you!" Iruka scowled at Kakashi but hurried to make it look like a smile for the new manager. "Anyway, I must be going. See you around!" Without another word Kakashi slipped out of their view and passed wordlessly through the crowd towards his final destination.

Sakura on the other hand was still in shock. She stared to where the letter had landed, the sound of lightening still clapping in her ears. She couldn't understand how everyone else was able to recuperate so quickly. Did that kind of thing happen often? Not only was she not going to get to sing like she had wanted, but the place she had been sent to was haunted?

Maybe Sai secretly had something against her…

"Don't worry your pretty little head about the ghost!" Gai interrupted her thoughts. "It's just a myth people use to explain all the weird stuff that happens. I don't believe in it at all!" Sakura wasn't sure how you could not believe something wasn't going on after that display. "Now considering your situation…" he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I'll go find Tsunade. I'm sure she'll be able to find you a job somewhere in the crew. She's in charge of the dancers, is that alright?" Sakura actually turned a little pale. She never wanted any kind of big role in the theatre, but she'd at least wanted one where she could sing. It was what made her feel the most at home, no matter where she was.

"B-but I was promised singing lessons," she tried to get his attention, but he was out of her grasp in an instant. If nothing else, he was fast! All Sakura could do was stand there in shock, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

In the end, she only knew for certain that she was lost in a strange place and had no idea what to do.

* * *

The door clicked shut behind Kakashi. Turning he found himself alone in his-soon to be Danzo's- office. When he knew he was alone he let out a sigh. This was what he had been worried about. Of course he wouldn't make things easy for him.

So much for a happy retirement.

With another long sigh he went over to his bookshelf. It may have looked like an ordinary bookshelf but Kakashi knew it wasn't. Slipping a hand around he pulled the shelf away from the wall, revealing a large door-shaped hole in the wall revealing a dark tunnel lit by fading candles. Kakashi took the familiar route down the hallway, leaving the opera house behind him and entering a world that truly shown with the magic of the theatre.

Well, he would have if he hadn't been stopped at the entrance.

When he reached a small room, one that obviously was used for nothing more than throwing around random costumes and set pieces, he stopped. In a place so empty and devoid of light, it was almost impossible not to notice when you weren't alone. Cautiously, he called out to the darkness.

"Sasuke?"

"I hope that girl and new manager aren't stuck on not believing in ghosts," the voice in the dark answered. "Or else things are going to get much worse."


	2. Phantom's Rules

Phantom's Rules

 **For those who are curious, the biggest inspiration to this version will be the 1990's movie version and the play version. I might add some details from the book itself but I haven't decided yet. Also because of time this story is probably going to be shorter than others. So be prepared for a few scenes to be rushed.**

"Was the lightening really necessary Sasuke?"

Through the darkness Kakashi heard the familiar dark chuckle of the young man. "You work in the opera and you don't see the value of drama? Annoying…"

Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "At least come out into the light where I can see you!" There was silence for a moment. Then Kakashi heard the sound of a match going off and the dim light form a candle illuminated the room and he found himself face to face with who the rest of the crew had deemed 'the phantom of the opera.'

Despite the fact that Sasuke was many years his junior, during his teenage years he had someone gained a few inches over the man. Now, as an adult in his twenties, Sasuke stood taller than his teacher with the physical body that showed the man knew how to run. He had dark, raven hair that matched his eyes, hidden behind a white mask that covered half of his face. He wore a pair of black pants with a white shirt loose a few top buttons and a long cape fit for a phantom. When Sasuke had been younger he'd thought everyone were idiots for calling his comings and goings the work of a phantom. When he got older he not only encouraged the idea but used it to his advantage.

"I don't work in the opera anymore Sasuke. They relieved me of my position today."

When he had entered the light Sasuke showed him his signature scowl. "Why?" Sasuke asked. "What's going on?"

Kakashi let out a sigh, probably the millionth one day that. "Remember the man I introduced at the front? He's in charge of a number of entertainment organizations across France, and he just bought the opera. From now on he will be the new manager." Sasuke's frown only increased at the new news. But Kakashi could see through that he was already forming a plan for his attack.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Danzo, but other than that I don't know him very well."

"…Does he believe in ghosts?"

Kakashi almost smirked. _YOU don't believe in ghosts._ "It didn't look like it."

That was when Sasuke's frown turned up into a smirk. "Then I'll be sure to make him believe." There was a pause as Sasuke mused over his situation. "Why does he have all those bandages?"

"Apparently he got burned a while back and it hasn't healed."

"Hn."

"Sasuke…" Kakashi hesitated. The younger man glanced up to meet, slight curiosity behind his impassive expression. "You need to be careful. There are more people involved now, and Danzo is a powerful man. If you do too much to anger him he may…"

"What?" Kakashi almost heard a hint of laughter in his voice. "He'll catch me? Send me to prison? Or maybe chain me up in irons to hang? He'll have to catch me first." What laughter was there died as his expression turned serious, and Kakashi could almost see a hint of red in his eyes. "And no one knows this opera house better than I do. And anyone with a brain in their head knows better than to cross me."

His elder didn't enjoy trying to decipher exactly what he meant by that. "We don't know if he'll follow the rules you set out."

"I'll make sure he learns the consequences of breaking those rules then." After another pause he tilted his head to the side, his indication that he was teasing. "Do you think a body would be enough?"

"Sasuke…"

"No? Two bodies then?"

"Sasuke!" Sasuke tilted his head upwards again, focusing on his mentor. Kakashi was not angry, but he could see there was exasperation and fear in his expression. "I have told you not to joke about things like that. You know lives aren't something you can take without a second thought."

There was a pause on Sasuke's side as he analysed his teacher. Kakashi hated it when Sasuke did that. He never could tell what it was Sasuke was looking for. "…So you've told me." Sasuke turned away, leaving Kakashi with a feeling of dread. That was always his answer. _So you've told me._ As far as he knew Sasuke hadn't killed anyone from the opera. As far as he knew. There were the deaths of the few who had broken Sasuke's rules, but whenever Kakashi had asked Sasuke said their deaths had been an accident, them tripping over a prop set or falling from one of the roofs of his lair. Kakashi never had proof one way or another. But even still, he always wondered if the only reason he hadn't was because Kakashi urged him not to. After being hidden away from society for so long, Kakashi wasn't sure if he held value to any life other than (Hopefully) Kakashi's and his own.

And the legacy of the lives that he had lost.

"But that doesn't mean I can't make them believe someone is dead," Sasuke interrupted his thoughts as he turned away from him. "Or at least cause a few injuries. Just to scare them off." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, unsure if Sasuke was joking or not.

"Living underneath an opera house has made you far too dramatic Sasuke," Kakashi informed him.

"Well it's not like I can leave," Sasuke replied, broaching a topic neither of them ever wanted to discuss. They knew Sasuke would never agree to go out into the sun. Not until he was finished his mission. Not when he knew what would happen if anyone saw his true face. Deep down Sasuke knew he would never be accepted into the world above. He told himself he didn't care, that he had better things to do then worry about the opinions of strangers.

But he'd never expected how lonely being a ghost would be.

"You could always try wearing another mask."

Sasuke sneered, the white mask on half of his face moving with him like a second skin. "A mask on top of a mask? That's stupid," Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Well I think it would be a good idea,_ Kakashi fumed silently.

Piercing through the vents and airways of Sasuke's lair came the sound of a high pitched singing that sounded vaguely like the song 'the oceans of Balthasar.' **(Not real song).** It was obviously off-key and the women could not hold a note for longer than a few seconds. Sasuke's eyes widened only for a moment before his hands clapped over his ears and he stumbled back as if in physical pain. "My gosh, what on earth is that?" If their situation had been different, Kakashi would have laughed at the genuine fear in Sasuke's eyes when he heard the…Ahem, singing.

"That sounds like Karin, the niece of the new manager. I'd bet that she is going to be the star of many performances from now on, so you might as well get used to the sound." Sasuke's found his in the darkness, horrified by the words coming from his teacher's mouth.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke stared at him, eyes accusing. "What kind of horror are you leaving me in?"

"She's not that bad Sasuke," Kakashi muttered, knowing Sasuke, a man who lived and breathed the opera, had expectations that were impossibly high.

"To heck she isn't," Sasuke snarled. "They are going to ruin this place if she's going to take the lead role! Don't they know anything about art? Beauty? Bah!" Sasuke stormed off towards another entrance, opposite of the one Kakashi came through. "How annoying. I've got more work to do than I thought I did."

"Sasuke, I will keep visiting the theatre," Kakashi called to him, even though his figure was already being absorbed by the darkness.

"Hn."

"No dead bodies?"

"Hn."

"No bodies?"

Silence.

"Sasuke?"

But even as he called his name Kakashi knew it was hopeless. The phantom had done what phantoms do. Disappeared.

* * *

"Alright everyone, listen up!" From the backstage of the opera, all of the crew turned to face Tsunade who stood in the middle with a new pink-haired girl at her side. "This is Sakura Haruno, she's going to be one of the new costume workers. Since she'd new I expect everyone to help her out." All eyes turned to the short haired pinkette with bright green eyes and a dirt cloth dress. Nervously she gave them a small wave.

Sakura tried to keep a smile on her face, but her heart was breaking a bit inside. She had come to sing. All she wanted to do was sing, even if it was only a line or two. But she knew she had no right to be ungrateful. Tsunade had worked very hard to find her a job so she would have work. Maybe, in time, if she worked hard, she may get the chance to do as she pleased. She just had to be patient.

With introductions done, the crew all went back to work and Tsunade turned back to Sakura. "Now I have a few things to go talk to the new manager about. Go talk to Hinata," she explained, pointing to a girl with long blue hair and pale eyes. "Hinata is a costume worker, but also does a few other things behind set. Girl's too nervous to do anything onstage, though she probably would do a good job." Tsunade mumbled to herself. She waved at them before turning back to Sakura. "Come to either me or Iruka if you have any problems."

Sakura nodded, bowing once again. "Yes, thank you very much lady Tsunade." The women just nodded before hurrying back to her station. Sakura saw she had no choice but to head over to the two waiting. Her footsteps clicked on the wooden floor as she made her way to the strangers. "Hello, my name is Sakura."

"I-it's nice to meet you," Hinata assured her pleasantly. Nervously she held out a hand for Sakura to take. "M-my name is Hinata Hyuga. I work with costumes and anywhere else they need help behind s-stage. I'm not very comfortable with strangers but you can come to me if you need help with anything." It was easy to see Hinata was struggling to keep calm, but Sakura didn't mind. She knew people with social anxiety and understood how hard it was to meet new people.

"Thank you very much," She said, shaking her hand. "I hope in the future we will be friends instead of strangers." Hinata brightened instantly.

"So you're new here huh?" The three turned to face a women with long, blond hair that covered one eye. She looked Sakura up and down, examining the new meat. "Are you here with Danzo and his 'lovely' niece?" she scowled with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"N-no…" Sakura answered nervously. "I was sent here by Gram."

"Oh." She paused. "Oh, then you're fine." She held out her hand with a grin. "I'm Ino, one of the main actors."

A women named Tenten introduced herself as one of the main dancers with Temari and Kourena. Shikamaru was one of the directors, the one who told everyone what to do and where to go. Karui, Matsuri, and Jugo were part of the chorus. An upbeat, high-strung man named Naruto was also a main actor, along with Neji and Chouji. Gaara, Asuma and Shino were two musicians. Kankaro and Suigutsu were in charge of special effects on set. Kiba took care of any animals they needed for the play. Lee was a man who worked with actors for any kind of physical contact. Of course there were more in the crew than that, but few people came up to introduce themselves, all too busy with their own work.

"Another one of Sai's girls huh?" Shikamaru shook his head with a frown. "He's got to stop doing that."

Sakura's chest tightened at his words. "What do you mean?"

"Ah," Shikamaru hesitated, glancing around as if he was worried someone would overhear. Yet he didn't bother lowering his voice so everyone else around them could listen in. "Count Sai is one of our wealthiest donors, but because of that he often sends pretty girls here to work so he can see them again. Guys a bit of a flirt, though no one can tell if it's intentional or not. Sometimes it causes drama between the staff."

"That's how I got here hun," Ino giggled. "Sai is...He's a man that's really hard to forget!" She giggled, but Sakura didn't miss the blush on her face.

Sakura didn't hear her, her head swarming with thoughts. Sai…he sent more than just her there? Perhaps she had been foolish, but she had assumed she was special. Or, not special, but that Sai had known…who she was and wanted to help her…For old times' sake. Sakura hated flirts, and she didn't want to believe she had fallen for the tricks of one. How could she be so stupid? Temari watched her as she went through her inner turmoil curiously. Some knew that Temari was very intuitive, others didn't. But she could tell when someone was stressed about something. "Did you know the count before he sent you here?"

"Yes-I mean no! No, we have never met before." A few of the more attentive ones raised their eyebrows at her answer, but no one was interested enough to pursue the topic. "It's just… I was supposed to get singing lessons…" Even Sakura could hear the whining tone in her voice.

"Darling, with the new management, I think you'd count your lucky stars that you have a position here at all," Ino teased.

"Do you like to sing?" Hinata asked so quietly that Sakura could barely hear her.

Sakura nodded earnestly. "Very much so."

"It's a good thing you got here when you did," Tenten teased, elbowing her arm gently. "Hinata's been so worried since our costume manager left."

"What happened to the last costume manager?"

"That was Deidra," Shikamaru explained. "Last we heard he went down to the basement to see if any of the missing costumes were down there. But then a day later we got a letter saying he quit and no one has heard from him since." Sakura could tell from the twitch in his brow that he didn't like the explanation that came out of his mouth. Even she found it suspicious. He goes down for supplies one day then without even seeing them he sends a letter saying he's leaving the next? Without even saying goodbye?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout from next to her. "Of course we haven't seen him!" Naruto exclaimed. "He went to the basement when we all warned him not to! Everyone knows the rules!"

Sakura thought his attitude was annoying, but she turned back to him when the topic picked her interest. "The rules? Tsunade didn't say any rules about not going to the basement."

"They aren't the opera's rules," Naruto explained. "They are the ghost's rules. The rules of the phantom."

"The phantom?"

* * *

"Kakashi, you were supposed to meet me here two hours ago. Danzo's frown said he was not amused by waiting.

"Ah, sorry," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "I kind of got lost on the road of life and forgot all about that."

The two of them met back at the entrance of the Opera. Danzo had opened the letter and already read the rules, but the scowl on his face said he did not enjoy what he had read. "Is this a joke? This is you getting back at me for getting you fired, isn't it?"

 _Ha! I wish!_ Kakashi shook his head, trying to look as honest as he could manage. "No monsieur, I promise you this is not my doing. And I can promise you it is not a prank or some form of revenge."

"Then what is this then?" He practically threw the letter at him, frustration building in his face. "These-these ridiculous demands!" Kakashi was a bit surprised. He hadn't expected the new manager to be so disturbed by a ghost story. Eventually when everyone saw the evidence of the phantoms work they either decided it was best to just not break the rules or they left out of superstition. Danzo actually looked afraid. _Has Sasuke already made his move without telling me?_ Kakashi wondered. No, he'd seen him a few hours ago. Sasuke hadn't had anything planned yet. But Danzo was trembling, even when he tried to disguise it he could see the fear was there.

With one raised eyebrow he read over the letter in his hands. It looked like one of Sasuke's regular letters, with his rules reinstated and demand for the salary he was always given. "These are the rules of the phantom. Don't worry, they aren't that hard to follow."

Danzo did not look relieved. "Explain them."

Kakashi doubted he really didn't understand the rules since they were written out so plainly. However Kakashi shrugged and went on to explain the rules himself. "Very well. First off, no one is to ever, ever go to the lower levels of the opera. Some of the crew like to think that is where he lives." Danzo scoffed, obviously skeptical. Kakashi went on, "Next. Box five is to be left open to his own personal use. Also he reminds you that his salary is due. I usually leave it in my office and it is gone the next day."

"His salary!" Danzo sputtered in surprise.

Kakashi raised his brow. "It's really not that much. The same equivalent to any of the other workers."

"Why on earth would a ghost need a salary?"

"Danzo, you may not believe the story," Kakashi tried to assure him. "But the fact is that when I do when the ghost demands, it's much better for everyone. Sometimes the ghost will even help with plays if he sees fit."

"How?"

"Well there's nothing really guaranteeing it was the phantom, but sometimes we find scripts that have comments on them, songs where the notes have been changed or once in a while whole scenes that have been re-written. Strange as it sounds those edits have usually been the reason our plays are such a hit."

"That could easily be the work of one of your crew just playing with the rest of you!"

He wanted to argue, but Kakashi knew he had no proof. Returning to the letter, he noticed a part of it at the end had been left unfolded. Pulling it open he read over the familiar writing. "He also has left his regular warning at the end of the letter."

"Warning?" Danzo questioned.

Again Kakashi nodded. "It's just what you'd expect. If you break any of these rules there will be consequences. Those who see his true face may never see the light of day again. Oh, and if you ever are foolish enough to face him, always keep your hand at the level of your eye."

Danzo drew back his complaint at that last one. "The level of your eye?"

"The story says that the phantom's favourite method to kill is with a lasso. So to make sure you can get out," he raised his own hand, demonstrating where your hand would be to protect yourself. "Keep your hand at the level of your eye." Danzo's eye widened as what he thought was an irrational fear coursed through him. The conviction in Kakashi's words was so strong and sure a weaker man would not dare to argue.

But Danzo had too many demons in his past to be afraid of the rumour of a ghost.

"Signed," Kakashi finished. "The phantom of the opera."

Instead of mulling it over, Kakashi was startled when Danzo scoffed as if the whole thing was humorous to him. "Phantom of the opera. Ridiculous! Did you really think I would believe some story you and your crew made up to scare my niece and I away from this place? Make me adhere to such outrageous demands? Absolutely not! Whoever pulled that joke of the lightening will be punished for this when I find them. I will not be blackmailed by some fairy tale the crew probably made to keep themselves entertained!" Kakashi's lips tightened at Danzo's reaction. He'd been afraid of this. Someone so adamant at refusing to follow the rules of the phantom. It wasn't that he was worried Sasuke would have trouble with maintaining his reputation and power over the theatre.

He was worried how many sacrifices he would make to others to get there.

Well, before he left, Kakashi could at least do what he could. "Danzo? You may not believe in ghosts. I respect that. Personally, I didn't either. But I have been here for more than ten years, and I have been dealing with this phantom for that entire time and trust me when I say calling him a phantom is the only reasonable explanation any of us can come up with. He walks through walls, he makes things move, and he can control everything this opera house has to offer you. No one has seen his face, no one knows exactly what he is capable of, no one even knows if he is really there. With that kind of ghost at your heels there is really only one thing you can do."

"What is that?"

"Follow his rules."

For a moment Kakashi almost believed Danzo would agree with him. He had frozen in stunned silence, Kakashi's words sending chills up his spine. His words had no proof nor inclination for Danzo to believe him. But one look in his eyes and Danzo knew he was not joking. He was dead serious. And it was for Danzo's benefit that he was warning him.

If only Danzo was the kind to bow down to demands.

No, Danzo would never agree to such a thing. Danzo never bowed down to threats, and he did not believe in the supernatural. All he believed in was his own power and that was what he would use. "No. Ridiculous! I will never agree to such things!" Pushing past Kakashi he stormed off towards where his new office would be. "You are insane, as is anyone who believes this ghost tale. But I will not be tricked." Pausing only so he could glance back at Kakashi he made sure to catch his eye.

"I don't believe in ghosts."

There was a crash. Both men jumped before turning to the statue at the end of the staircase. The marble figure of the great avenger had been smashed against the floor, covering the ground with different pieces. The two of them were the only ones in the hall, and neither of them could see any reason the statue would have fallen. Danzo turned to stare at Kakashi in shock, as if accusing him of breaking the piece of art. Kakashi said nothing. Instead he held up the letter once again, making sure the symbol of the fan was in plain view. Danzo snarled before turning against and stormed down towards his office. Kakashi waited until he heard the bang of his previous office door being slammed shut. Then, again, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm afraid, Danzo," Kakashi muttered to himself. "You're going to have to start."

* * *

"Sakura? Where are you going?" Sakura blinked up at the stranger in surprise. Iruka hurried over to the young women, concern written all over his face. "We are closing up now. Why are you headed to the costume room?"

Immediately Sakura was flustered. "O-oh, I…" She hesitated, glancing this way and that to avoid meeting his eyes. After helping Kakashi deal with a group of twenty year olds for years, Iruka had gotten used to the signs of when someone was hiding something. In his head he ran over what Tsunade had told him about her. She was a poor girl, sent there by Sai. Was supposed to get singing lessons but because of the new managers…Oh…

"I…I don't have any place to stay…I have no money…" Sakura had been told she would get a room with the other singers at an apartment nearby, but not only was she never offered that, but she doubted a costume worker would get as much pay as a choir singer.

Iruka frowned as he rubbed his chin. "Well…that is a problem…" Sakura blushed and couldn't meet his gaze. It was embarrassing turning to a stranger for help, especially when that stranger happened to be one of the people who helped run the place she worked at. But when Iruka turned back he had a kind smile on his face. "I know one place you can stay…but I'm really not supposed to do this, so don't tell anyone alright?"

Sakura's eyes widened with hope. "Really? Thank you so much Iruka, you are the best!" She nearly tackled the older man over when she forced him into a hug.

He laughed cheerfully before ushering her into silence. "Come on, it's a small room that we keep old set pieces and costumes. It's not that nice, but it's got a bed and a lock on the door. Just make sure no one ever finds you there, okay?"

"Of course," Sakura nodded honestly. "I promise."


	3. Uncontrollable Voice

Uncontrollable voice

It may have been two months, but to Sakura it felt like only days had gone by.

Yet that particular practice run seemed to last forever.

"Cut! Cut!" Shikamaru groaned as everyone stopped what they were doing. "Karin, how many times do I have to tell you? Do NOT walk in front of the dancers, the audience needs to see them!"

"What for? As long as they can see me then it's fine! What else matters?" Karin yelled back with just as much venom in her voice. Everyone in the set held back a sigh.

"This is too troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled. "Everyone, take a break!"

Karin crossed her arms in front of her chest and blew the hair form her wig out of her face. "Fine! I need to fix my costume anyway!" Sakura didn't like the sound of that. It was the day of their first performance since Sakura had arrived and in the morning Iruka had thought it would be a good idea to get everyone to practice once more. In theory it was a good idea.

But when it was the first day for your main actress, there was a problem.

Said redhead- or at the moment, blonde since she was wearing a wig- stomped over to Sakura while grumbling to herself. "Stupid guy, he just wants to see pretty girls dancing all the time I bet. Who does he think he is?" _Um…the director?_ Sakura wasn't in the mood to get into a fight with Karin at the moment however, so she kept her mouth shut. Besides, after accidentally finding Temari and Shikamaru sneaking out to spend lunch together, she could have been right. "And you!" She pointed to Hinata who jumped in surprise. "Get me my tea! I need something to soothe my voice!"

"R-right away," Hinata trembled, uncomfortable with someone as loud and abrasive as her. Sakura watched with pity as Hinata hurried away to get her something to drink.

After she had left Karin turned to Sakura. "And you, fix my wig! It's covering my face and I can't see a thing!" Sakura resisted the urge to growl at her.

"Whatever you say your highness," She grumbled low so Karin couldn't hear. The glasses wearing women turned so her back was facing Sakura and Sakura got to work. Once Sakura had made the mistake of telling Karin that she was actually new compared to the rest of the crew. Ever since whenever something went wrong with a costume she would blame it on Sakura and yell at her. Often in front of a lot of people. It didn't matter that Sakura had actually come the same day as Karin. She was upset that the one who fixed her dress during rehearsal wasn't a professional. Despite the fact that Karin had only ever come to ONE rehearsal. According to her she didn't need the practice.

"Do, re, me…do, re, me…" Sakura wished she had two sets of hands at the moment so she could do her job as well as cover her ears.

In general she supposed Karin wasn't a bad singer. If she was singing with friends or with a local choir no one would notice. Her singing level was average. But she was singing with professionals, people who had trained to sing for years. And for them, someone who was average was just a pain in the neck. Even then they could have dealt with that if she made the effort to work harder to be a better singer. But despite the wincing of those who listened to her sing, Karin was convinced she was the best singer since the angel choir. Sakura didn't know how she could have possibly convinced herself something like that, but Karin believed her voice could bring the dead back to life.

Maybe, if the point was to scare them out of their graves.

Sakura couldn't finish fast enough, in bother her opinion and the actors. "Move, move, I need to get back on set!" Sakura pulled away and the girl ran over to her spot on set next to Naruto.

By the time Hinata returned with her tea she was already talking to him about how he wanted him to twirl her during the next scene. "Yeesh. You think she'd at least say thank you." Turning back to Hinata she frowned when she saw the drink. "Ugh. Is that tea? It smells awful."

"K-Karin insists it helps soothe her throat," Hinata explained, setting the forgotten tea to the side as they started acting the next scene. "Poor Naruto…He's been working so hard…"

"Yeah, I know," Sakura agreed, oblivious to Hinata's true meaning. "I mean, everyone has been working themselves to death and she just comes in to practice for one day. The play is going to go horrible of the main character refuses to follow the script! Everything is going to," Sakura cut herself off when she noticed Hinata trembling with fear. "Uh…I mean, I guess it can't turn out that bad. Since e-everyone else has been working so hard…"

She was interrupted by the sound of a scream. A very familiar scream.

"KYAHH!" All eyes turned towards Karin who was hiding behind Jugo while pointing at the ground. "A rat! A rat!" Sure enough, a rather large rat had crawled onto stage. Sakura's mouth dropped open, not sure how one could even get on stage. Then, to their surprise, the rat braved Jugo and chased after Karin. "EEEK! Get it away from me!" She screamed as she ran around the stage, the little rat following her the whole way round. A few workers shrieked when she got close to them and tried to move away, but the rat always followed Karin. Some people let out a laugh, but they were silenced by others. No one knew where the rat had come from, much less gotten on stage and started chasing Karin.

Finally someone had gotten Kiba who trapped the rat in a cage. By the time it was caught Karin was panting, her face as red as her hair, dress pulled out of place and wig fitting only half of her head. "That-that rodent! How dare you let that thing in here!" He pointed Kiba accusing him of the whole thing.

Kiba stared back at her in shock. "You're blaming me for this?"

"Who else would be able to train a rat to chase just one person and get it into the opera house?"

"The only animals we have are ones for the play! Any kind of rodent would be too small for the audience to see, so we don't have any! I don't know where this thing came from!" But Karin had already turned away, cooing over her state.

"Oh, my beautiful dress. What did I ever do to deserve this treatment? Is someone jealous of me?" She stomped her foot on the ground so hard anyone around her jumped. "I demand to know who is responsible for this!"

"Miss Karin, I'm sure this was just a mistake," Iruka tried to appease her, calm her down before she could start a scene. Most of the crew however went over to Kiba to examine the rat that was trapped safely in a cage.

"Ew, that's so gross!" Ino squealed. Most of the crew agreed with her, though few actually said that out loud. Others were just curious about how it had gotten in, and how it had only chased after Karin. She was right, a rat shouldn't have acted that way unless it was trained.

Naruto was one of the few who didn't mind getting close to the creature to get a better look at the thing. Taking a closer look his eyes widened. "Hey, I think it's got a note tied onto its back."

"What? That's ridiculous, why would," Kiba cut himself off when he took a closer look at the creature. "…oh."

Everyone waited impatiently as Kiba slipped the note off the creatures back before setting it carefully back in the cage, careful not to let it bite him. They doubted it was infected, but they still had no idea where it had come from. Once Kiba had left to take the rat to animal control however, everyone forgot about the rodent and paid attention to the letter Kiba had given to Tsunade. "So? What does it say?"

"Who would sent a letter through a rat?" Sakura asked as Tsunade worked through the envelope.

"Sometimes the phantom sends us tips or advise for the play," Naruto explained as the letter was rolled open. "Wonder why this one is so late into production…"

Everyone knew the minute the message was read aloud.

'Replace the actor for Maria with anyone else.' 

Everyone could feel the dark air that loomed over the opera stage. "Who knew ghosts could be so sassy?" Ino whispered in Sakura's ear.

Karin, the one who was playing Maria, was less than pleased.

* * *

"UNCLE!" Danzo turned to be engulfed in a hug by his only niece. He barely recognized her under the wig, costume and makeup she wore. She'd even pulled out the contacts she hated for the special day. "You promise to watch every minute of the show? You can't leave in the middle!"

Danzo forced himself to put on a smile. "Of course my dear. I wouldn't miss your singing for the world." she jumped up and down for joy before rushing back down to the stage with the rest of the actors. Danzo breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that she was still playing in the performance considering the scene form earlier. One second she had been crying on the ground saying she didn't want to do the play anymore. The next second after piles of encouragements from various workers and unnecessary flattery she was convinced that everything was up to her and she was the only one who could save the play. "I mean, how could I let them down? I'm the star after all! You should have seen the plans they had for the show before I got there!" Danzo made a habit of never going to interrupt the crew or any actors during the play so he whenever he saw the act it was when it was during opening night.

At the moment, Danzo was busy welcoming the guests of the opera to the performance. Many wealthy patrons and people on the board of directors bowed politely to him as he passed. He knew each and every one of them by name. In the past he found it was a good habit to keep powerful friends close to you. However, he frowned when he found a group of them waiting at the front, looking very confused. Danzo recognized their usher, Gai, looking very confused. "Gai, why have these lovely guests not been brought to their seats?"

Gai looked up at his director immediately. "Ah, Mr. Danzo! Good to see you are well! Brimming with youth, that is,"

"Gai," he interrupted, unamused. "The guests?"

"Ah, well, you see…" he scratched his head, holding one of their tickets out to him. "Their tickets say they are supposed to be in box five."

The usher in front of him spoke as if that was the best, most obvious explanation in the world. Danzo however narrowed his eyes at him. "And?"

Gai blinked back his surprise. "Ah…Well, box five is,"

"This is my opera house," he whispered to him in a hushed tone. "And I say box five is always left open." Gai's eyes widened. Danzo could see the disapproval and hesitation in his eyes, but it only took a second for Gai to do as he asked. Danzo watched, almost feeling smug as his Usher led the group to their seats. The night would be more than just the opening act, the first performance of his niece. This would be the night he proved to the rest of his crew that he did not believe in any silly rumours they tried to spread and that he would not tolerate being pushed around by anyone. He was in charge. And nothing would stand in his way.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only one who saw the performance as a new beginning.

* * *

Koharu Utatane took her seat in box five with a smile on her face. She always made sure to come to the opening performance of a new play. However that one she was especially excited for. It was the first play with Danzo as manager.

She knew it was for the best when she and the board of directors relieved Kakashi and put Danzo in charge. Danzo was a very wealthy man with many successful companies. He would be the best for the opera house. Yes, Kakashi had done well, but he was very young and inexperienced. Danzo had operations all over and she knew he would do a fantastic job. So when she took a sip of her drink and pulled out her opera glasses, she didn't feel a hint of worry. She knew the opening debut would be spectacular. Besides, who could go wrong with the sound of music?

The lights dimmed, signaling the beginning of the performance. Slowly the red curtains were pulled back and the audience fell into silence. The set revealed a beautiful scenery with blue skies, false grass on the stage and what looked like a cathedral painted so it was in the background. For a moment the scene was empty as everyone waited for the actors to appear.

Then a women wearing a simple blue dress skipped onto the stage. While her hair was blonde Koharu knew it was a wig, since she recognized the actor immediately. It was Karin, Danzo's niece. She had never heard her sing before, but she must have been good to be the main actor. When she started singing the opening song for sound of music however, Koharu frowned slightly. She'd been to the opera many times, but she had never heard a voice so…unprofessional? But when she glanced around, the audience seemed to think her voice was lovely enough. Most of them had likely never been to the opera before. _As long as the audience is convinced, then what else matters?_ Koharu decided to lay back and just enjoy the performance.

"And the hills are alive with the sound of," She drove down with one had to pick up a small basket waiting for her. When she picked up her basket however, the girl let out a scream. One Koharu was certain was not a part of the performance.

The basket which was supposed to be full of loaves of bread, was instead filled with-snakes! Many snakes, white and purple slithered their way out from under the blanket and through the fake grass. Karin screamed once again, alerting the audience that it was not an act. A few near the stage jumped to their feet as the snakes began slithering through the false grass towards them. Karin let out another ear-piercing scream before rushing off stage. Already members of the crew had started rushing back and forth, trying to catch the snakes that had apparently appeared out of nowhere.

"What is happening?" Homura, the man at her side, questioned furiously. No one could give him an answer. The audience was all laughing as if the play were a comedy, not a drama! The opera was not a place for laughs! Koharu had never heard something so ridiculous!

"Did I not instruct that box five were to be left empty?"

The voice echoed through the box, sending chills up her spine. It was too quiet for anyone outside of their box to hear, but for those who did it felt like they had just been splashed with a bucket of ice. A few turned around, trying to find the source of the voice. But no one was there except for the few already seated. Most turned back to the play, horrified as the audience began stumbling out of their seats to get away from the snakes. How did a group of snakes get into the basket? Where did they even come from? And why,

"I said," The voice roared, refusing to be ignored. "That box five is supposed to be left empty! GET OUT!"

No one could ignore the voice the second time. In an instant everyone in box five was on their feet and rushed towards the exit. Koharu was slower than others in her old age, but her heart was racing as if she was a young girl again. The voice seemed to come out of a nightmare and manifest as a monster, unable to be seen and controlled however, big and in plain sight. She wanted to get away from it. Run away as fast as possible.

As she rushed out, she thought she caught the sight of a pair of red eyes in the darkness.

* * *

Sakura knew it was a bad idea to stay late cleaning up that night, but she didn't have anywhere else to go anyway.

"Uncle, it had to be the phantom! That stupid, stupid phantom ruined my first act!" Sakura kept her head low while sweeping up the set as Karin screamed in anguish at her Uncle on stage. Sakura had no idea how he was able to keep that impassive expression on his face but he seemed to be the only one not bothered by her voice.

The performance, as they had all guessed, did not turn out well. After a large number of snakes had appeared out of nowhere they had to pause the play momentarily to clean them all up. Luckily none of them were poisonous but a few members of the crew were trembling the entire night afterwards. Karin had immediately blamed Kiba since he was in charge of animals, but Shino and Hinata had stood up for him, saying one or the other had been with him the whole day and he'd never been near any snakes. Karin had been too horrified to continue so they had to get the girl who had been her understudy to take the role. Not a bad actor, but she wasn't memorable. The play was able to go on, but they knew it was not the play everyone would remember. As the audience had left there was still laughing and jokes about the opening act. They may say any publicity was good publicity, but for the crew that had worked so hard they could not agree.

"Karin, you know there is no such thing as a phantom."

"Well SOMEONE ruined my opening act, and I want to know who!" Karin stomped her feet down like a child having a tantrum. "Now! I want to know now! And I want them to suffer, I want them to pay for humiliating me like this!"

"They will, I assure you," Danzo told her, his voice firm with conviction. Even though Sakura was not the guilty party she felt shivers go down her spine at the unspoken threat. "For now, let's get you home. You must be exhausted." Karin continued to complain as Danzo assured her out the door. Sakura heard the sound of the doors sliding shut, but the silence that replaced it was even louder. She was finally alone in the theatre.

It wasn't the first time she had been alone. Since Iruka had found her a small room to stay at she replayed him by being the last one there and making sure everything was clean and ready for the next day. It wasn't the position she had wanted, but eventually she decided she was just glad to be a part of the whole process. Of course, if she did get to sing someday, she wouldn't complain…

With a sigh she returned to the front of the stage to pick up the costume pieces Karin had thrown to the floor in her rage. Taking the necklace she hurried to the side to put on the shelves and properly manage later. After the days act, she was too exhausted to really do much cleaning.

While shifting through the materials, a few papers fell to the ground. At first she let out a groan before getting on her knees to pick them up. It wasn't till her eyes caught on the title that her heart spiked a bit with excitement. The lyrics, however, were for a different play. Footloose, she thought. She knew the song very well, since her mother had used to love watching it when she was a kid. Of course the one that they played in the theatre was a slower version than the movie she'd seen, one made to be more emotional and dramatic. ( **I need a Hero by Elle Mae Bowen from newer adaption)**

 _Sing the song for goodness sake! You haven't' sung in ages and no one's here to bother you!_ Her inner screamed at her in desperation.

Sakura was tempted to agree, but she knew she shouldn't. The theatre echoed, and if there happened to be anyone outside they would hear her. She hadn't sung since she'd arrived, partly out of sadness because she knew she wouldn't be able to improve. But because of that Sakura had become very tense, and a tense Sakura was an unhappy Sakura. She needed some kind of release, especially after the disaster that had happened in the play.

 _Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it…_

"Okay, okay!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She pretended to be exasperated, but deep down she could feel her excitement brewing. Her feet felt airless as she hurried to the front of the stage. There was no band, however the theatre had the music recorded for each actor to practice. They never put on the performance with it. For live performances they always insisted on live music. But even a recording of music was enough for Sakura to practice. She used a little CD player to get the music ready before grabbing a chair that she brought to the stage she sat down gingerly before setting the papers down in her lap.

Before it was her turn to sing, she glanced up at where the audience would sit if there was any. Even the empty chairs seemed to loom over her, expecting a performance that would take their breath away. Sakura hadn't expected the shot of nerves that went through her even at an empty stage. Her heart hammered and her hands curled on the pages as she imagined actual people there, watching and judging her. Sakura never wanted to come to the theatre for the audience.

Because when the notes were played, when it was her turn to sing, there was never anyone there. It was just her and the music.

"…Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods…"

As soon as the first few words had slipped out of her mouth it was as if she was in a trance.

The words formed around her, shielding her from the world like armour. She felt the song guiding her, not the other way around. Music rolled out of her mouth with Sakura as the mouthpiece but not the true power behind the magic.

"…I need a hero…holding out for a hero till the morning light…"

She could feel everything so delicately. The way her heart pounded in her chest. The vibrations in her throat when she strove to hit the high notes. How her nerves trembled, aching to move, to dance to the words. She felt like a foolish human who had been trapped in a fairy ring, forced to dance forever under the guidance of the Frey folk. But if she was their prisoner she would be a willing one.

"…Up where the mountains meet the heavens above…Out where the lightening splits the sea!...I can swear there is someone, somewhere, watching me…"

Her emotions went into overdrive as she allowed herself to be used as a vessel for the message the music had to speak. Sometime during her performance she had gotten to her feet, and she found herself dancing to the music. She spun where the song ordered, her hands were captured by the waves of emotions the music coursed through her. Sakura could not keep still. She had to move, for the emotions behind the words were just too powerful for one human to bear.

"…Oh his approach is like a fire in my blood…"

Because one thing Sakura specialised with? She was emotional. She knew emotions, she knew feelings, and she had a very high emotional quota. Music was, in her opinion, the finest way to express those feelings she valued so much. And she wanted to at least spend some of her life letting others feel the joy she did when the music took control.

"I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light! He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life. Larger than life!"

It wasn't her song anymore. She was just given the blessing of being able to hear the serenity and peace the lyrics gave.

She was just honoured with the ability to show others the feelings that a few words could give her.

"Oh baby, maybe tonight!"

Song. It was her strength. Her weakness. Her power behind the throne. She didn't care who saw her, she didn't care if she was any good. She would continue to sing.

And she would absolutely love it.

"…I need a hero."

All too quickly Sakura was woken from her trance as the music faded away. When she forced herself to open her eyes it was a slow, tiring process. She'd become so focused on the song everything else had faded, yet by opening her eyes she was torn from the fantasy and back to reality. She found in her dancing she had turned and was facing the back of the stage where all of her work lay. There was disappointment when the sigh that came out was not filled with music and the joy she specialized in. "A hero really wouldn't be so bad right now…"

"You're loud."

Sakura clapped her hands over her mouth to force the scream down. Her eyes flicked around when she turned to find the one who had answered her call.

Leaning against the side wall of the stage stood a man. A stranger, Sakura was sure of it. She knew she would have recognized someone like him. He wore dark pants and a white shirt, with a long dark cape that hung on him like wings. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he leaned one shoulder against the wall, head tilted to the side slightly as if to look at her from a better angle. He had dark hair, unkempt but in an attractive way. His face was smooth, Sakura was tempted to say like porcelain. However one half of his face was actually visible. On one side of his face he wore a large, white mask that even hid some of his other side as well. But what really caught her was his eyes. Dark eyes the colour of shadows that seemed to stare through her and take her soul as his own with only one look. There was curiosity, longing and a number of complicated emotions in those eyes that seemed too much for one man to bear.

And to her surprise, something that could be matched with triumph. As if he'd found something he hadn't know he was looking for…

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sakura's hands clamped down on her sides as her cheeks blushed a bright red. "I didn't know anyone else was here, I thought everyone had left."

The man hesitated for a moment before replying. "Well, you were wrong." Sakura blushed again, but not before peaking at his figure once again. She wasn't sure who he was. She'd hoped she would figure it out after she heard him speak one more time, but she couldn't recognize the voice. She knew a majority of the crew, but it was true she didn't know many people who did work outside of the theatre itself. Perhaps he was part of the board of directors? One of the managers? A business partner?

Either way, she decided standing their blushing red was not the best introduction. "M-my name is Sakura Haruno. I was sent here by,"

"I don't care."

Eh?

The stranger tilted his head upwards, eyes scanning the opening arch of the theatres. Sakura's eyes trailed his, watching him with wonder. He'd appeared out of nowhere, a stranger with frightening eyes that she could not ignore. She wanted to know where he'd come from. She wanted to know what he was doing there. But when he glanced back at her and she stared straight into his eyes, it was like all her questions were just washed away. And she could only stare at him and wait obediently for his words.

Gesturing to the area he answered one question without waiting for her to speak. "The air vents carry voices through the entire theatre. I could hear your singing from where I was working. It was annoying."

Sakura deflated instantly, feeling the red on her cheeks get hotter. "O-oh…I'm sorry." The strangers frown narrowed deeper at her reaction. She wasn't sure what else he was expecting from her. She'd just met the man, had he been hoping she would have fought back like she normally did?

"Your control is sloppy, your back is slouched, your pitches are either too high or too low and you sing the words to fast so they are a beat before the music." She thought her heart couldn't break anymore but she felt her spirits plummet. Great. The first time she'd gotten to sing in months, after feeling such joy at the music she was crushed like a snowflake that had been set free and melted the minute it touched the ground.

Any energy that she had which would have given her strength to yell at the stranger only gave her the strength to hang her head in shame. "I see…I'm sorry I bothered you,"

"I didn't say you bothered me," he interrupted. "Don't jump to conclusions."

Her head lifted, startled by the change. "You…You said I was annoying…"

Through his mask Sakura could see he blinked a few times when he caught sight of her emerald eyes. Had he not noticed before? With a cough he crossed his arms in front of his chest and his frown deepened, making him look more distant than before. If that was possible. "The interruption was annoying. But your voice…That was not."

Sakura knew she was staring. She didn't bother hiding the fact. What he said was not a compliment, it was barely anything beyond an acknowledgment. But when he didn't meet her gaze…when he struggled to maintain his cool…Slowly, with some force, he made his eyes meet hers and catch them so she had no choice but to look into his. "While your voice is untrained…It is still the most beautiful voice I have heard in a long time. Ever, in all honesty."

It wasn't that she hadn't been complimented on her voice before. Of course, usually the compliments came from family or one or two close friends…But For some reason, it felt like his words held more value than anything she had ever heard. For unlike other compliments, she knew it was genuine. She knew he was being honest, that he meant it from the heart. And given his distant looking expressions, she doubted he gave out compliments like that very often.

She found herself blushing again, but for different reasons the second time, when her hands clasped in front of her. "Y-you're to kind."

"No I'm not. I never give out compliments that aren't deserved." That just made the red in her cheeks deepen. "…I want to hear you sing properly."

"E-excuse me?" Sakura asked, the confusion written on her face.

He frowned as if what he was saying was supposed to be obvious. "I want to hear you sing. Properly, however. You may have a beautiful voice now but it could be better. You shouldn't settle for less. I want to hear you singing on the stage not that," He snarled in exasperation. "-that women with the voice of a toad!"

Sakura almost gasped, afraid Karin would somehow appear out of nowhere and reprimand the two of them. "Y-you shouldn't speak that way about Karin!"

The stranger raised an-well, she couldn't see the other one, but she assumed he only raised one-eyebrow. "Who?"

"K-Karin. The one who was singing?" Recognition lit his face. He must have heard the name before if he was in the opera. Had he forgotten it?

"All I care about is the fact that she sings worse than a man on the inch of death with needles through his throat," he spat in detest. Sakura got the impression very quickly that he was not a man who was easily impressed. That just made his compliments feel all the better. "Do you have a teacher?" He interrupted her thoughts. When she shook her head he frowned. "A way to practice?" Again, she shook her head. "How are you in the choir and not able to practice?"

"I am not in the choir," she admitted with a bit of bite in her words. "I'm the costume girl."

"…costume girl." It sounded like he didn't believe her. When she nodded his eyes widened as if he couldn't believe just how far the world was falling. Annoyance clustered over his features as he shook his head. "That won't do. I'll have to teach you."

In another situation Sakura may have jumped for joy. But in her situation all she could do was blink. "Y-you'll teach me? How?"

"I'll figure it out," The man gave as his only answer, refusing to admit he may be lost on the subject. "Before I heard your voice I never had any desire to teach anyone."

It wasn't that Sakura wasn't grateful for the chance of finally getting singing lessons. And the man in front of her was…well, intriguing. Okay, so he was handsome. Of what she saw of him at least. Not to mention mysterious and cool. Gosh how she felt like a silly kid when she thought that. However, she was an adult who knew better than to judge someone on only that. Sakura knew she couldn't forget that she knew nothing of him. She did not know where he came from, what he was doing there…She hadn't even seen his face. Trusting anyone under those circumstances sounded like a dangerous idea.

Heck, how was she supposed to know he could even sing?

"I-I…" Sakura hesitated, surprised that her courage had left her once again when she met his questioning eyes. "I…I don't know anything about you. I don't even know your name…"

"My name." He paused, as if he had never been asked such a thing. "Hn. My name…call me teacher."

"You don't look much older than me…"

He tilted his head to the side. "So?"

"So teacher makes you sound…old…"

The man frowned again when Sakura let out a giggle. At least one of them could laugh once in a while. "Fine. Maestro then." Sakura wanted to complain that that was just another way to say music teacher but decided one complaint was enough.

"Why can't know your name?" She questioned instead. "Why can't I see your face? I don't even know what you are, or what you are doing here, so how can I,"

"I do not want to be known," The man interrupted her questions, silencing her in an instant. "I…well, my reputation around here is…quite famous. Either you've heard of me already or you haven't but either way it does not matter. I just don't want anyone to discover that I am giving lessons. To anyone. If I am going to teach you that is one of my conditions. That I remain completely anonymous so you cannot reveal to others who I am." Sakura neglected to mention whether she was even going to accept his offer before he started spouting off rules. She wasn't sure what he meant by someone she may or may not have heard of. Was he on the board of directors? Or a singer who had left the opera? A previous music director?

"…whether you choose to accept my lessons is up to you." The man turned away from her, and in one leap he jumped off the stage. Sakura was about to rush over, but he held up one hand and she froze. "Stay where you are. You…you have one week to decide whether you accept my offer or not. However remember that this is a onetime offer and if you do not accept I will not give you this chance again." When he hesitated she could tell it really was his first time doing something like this. That just made her all the more curious about who he was.

Again he started off towards the edge of the stage. "W-wait! How will I find you?" the man paused briefly, considering her question.

"Ah…Don't worry about that. I'll find you."

"What?"

She never got an answer to that question. Instead he turned a corner, out of her line of view. When she ran over to find him again, there was nothing to keep her company but the darkness. If she deluded herself she could have believed it was all just a dream.

A dream that one week later, held an offer that she accepted.

 **Play that was talked about was Sound of Music, not owned by me. Song 'need a hero' by footloose also not owned by me. And for those who may have been confused, it was the slow version from the readaption that came out a few years ago.**


	4. Authors Notice

**Hi readers! I just thought you should know I decided having a OC character playing the part of Raoul wasn't the best idea and I'm going to put a real character from Naruto in his place. He won't play as big a part as Raoul does in the actual phantom of the opera since i already planned this with a false character taking Raoul's place. This notice is just to say I'm going to be editing the last few chapters to make up for this and it will be taken down once I am done. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
